


Dimensions

by rainbowthefox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, making fun of the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: A drabble of Gaster exploring the worlds and AUs with Frisk. (Undertale fanfic. Follows the Dadster AU. No pairings.)





	

"I have never seen so many before."

Gaster's voice was quiet. It was the first time you've heard it and it sent shivers down your spine. You were used to the Gaster that used his hands to speak and WingDing to write. It was quite odd to hear him speak normally.

You held onto his skull and wrapped your legs around his neck. His skeletal fingers encircled your shoes and held them firmly. Despite the protection given from him, you still feel uneasy. You peek down at the abyss below and marvel at the figures you see. The environment in them was completely different than the ones you were used to. Gaster looked down as well.

"You know, there used to only be one. One that had many timelines and stretched as far as these do." He explained and his scarred smile dropped a bit. "I wish that they weren't here. Some of their stories are truly...devastating."

This was your first trip exploring timelines and worlds with Gaster. You were curious as to what else was out there and what your past self had chosen. Sans told you that some of those decisions shouldn't be spoken of and that the timelines you'd see would be completely different from yours. In his words, you took the "Pacifist Run". If it weren't for Gaster letting you come with him, Sans wouldn't have let you seen all this.

This....what was _this_ , exactly? It was all of your friends and the underworld, but completely different. These weren't the timelines Sans explained or the ones Gaster said he'd show you.

Curiosity got the best of you, so you tugged on Gaster's scarf. You ask, "What are these?"

The skeleton stops wandering and stands, looking down at one in particular. You follow his direction and see a world of black and red. The atmosphere of it was dark and your friends looked completely different. In there, you looked completely petrified. In some of the timelines connected to that world, you were either dead or became one of _them_.

"This is where it all started." He said. "Creativity is subjective. I don't know why they reached our worlds and timelines, but they did. These are Alternate Universes, Frisk."

You look down further and notice that it was active. You ask, "What's that one, then?"

"That is Underfell."

You looked around at the others. They ranged from digital to role swapping, pirates to art, ghosts to toys, lust to fighting....there were so many. You wondered if there were thousands by this point. You turn to Gaster and noticed that he was still staring at Underfell. It would've been real hard to be stuck in this for an eternity and watch as they all went on. You clear your throat to get his attention.

"How many are there, Gaster?"

"Currently, there are 964.(Credit: farsidejr) This all happened within a blink of a year or two. I enjoyed the times where this place was empty and I'd wander around and observe the timelines." He sighed. "Now, I come back here and watch some of the most traumatic stories. It makes me treasure the friends and family I have now. In these, some people don't have any."

You thought back to your orphanage days and felt the sadness return to you. You hugged Gaster's skull in sympathy and consolation. You wouldn't wish anyone else to live the life you did or feel the way that you had back then. You had a family now, and that's what mattered. Gaster smiled and squeezed your shoes in response, continuing to wander further.

It was then that you realized: No man could do this without being broken. Watching your family die or completely forgetting about you was hard. Being stuck in an endless time of space without being seen by anyone certainly would have caused him isolation. You were glad that you reached out to Gaster when you could.

The two of you walked for a bit before you started to feel cold. Gaster took you back to your world and your timeline. It was convenient that you were spawned in the middle of Snowdin near Papyrus' house. Because, as soon as your feet touched the snow, the door slammed open.

**"DAD! HUMAN! THE DINNER IS READY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PREPARED THE MOST EXTRAVAGENT SPAGHETTI KNOWN TO MONSTERS. YOU SHOULD TRY IT!"**

Behind him was Sans, who was signaling the completely opposite of what his brother said. You giggle and walked into the house. The table was set like usual and Papyrus was dumping frozen spaghetti onto the plates. Gaster sat at the head of the table and you took a seat next to Sans. You poked at your dinner and wondered if you should've brought an ice pick.

"How was it, kid?" Sans suddenly asked. You poked some of the spaghetti off of the ice and shoved it in your mouth. Despite the horrors and differences you and Gaster have seen, you smiled.

"I'm happy where I am."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In my AU, Gaster is unable to speak in worlds and uses sign language. While traveling dimensions and timelines, he can speak. It's just that no one has ever heard him because he disappeared for years, and Frisk is the first to witness it.


End file.
